Une Lumière dans l'Ombre
by Briguanpe
Summary: Harry entre dans sa séxualité et découvre qu'il veut Snape. Des leçons intenses d'Occlumency débutent mais Snape est trop préoccupé ou trop "sombre" pour renvoyer les affections de Harry Potter. Angts, Slash !


**Titre :** Une Lumière dans l'Ombre  
**Auteur :** Cacao-Snape. Je suis juste la traductrice. Traduction Non-Autorisée, j'attends la réponse.

**Déni de responsabilité :** Je ne possède rien. Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JKR...

**Résumé :** Les affections de Harry Potter envers Severus Snape deviennent de plus en plus enflammées. Mais le professeur ne veut rien entendre. Au cours de l'année, Harry apprend que la vie de Snape est une vraie horreur alors Snape apprend que Harry n'est peut-être pas le garçon à la vie si lumineuse ... Désespéré pour lui prouver qu'il l'aime, Harry fera tout pour lui montrer ses affections. Mais quand Harry va trop loin, il se rend compte que Snape n'est pas peut-être pas l'homme auquel il pensait.

Cette histoire commence à se concentrer sur Harry, mais après ce sera sur Snape.

**Avertissements de l'histoire :** Slash donc Homophobes : Bye-Bye. Viol, Abus, Torture.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Lumière du côté en noir de moi par le Cacao-Snape**  
**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais Jour**

Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour pour le célèbre Harry Potter. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de défis spéciaux pour le "Sauveur-Du-Monde-Sorcier" ; Dehors, il faisait bon et chaud et les vacances arrivaient à grands pas.

Harry se tenait devant les portes principales de l'école, attendant quelqu'un. Il espérait de tout coeur que la personne en question ne viendrait pas. _Peut-être qu'elle a oublié_, sa poitrine se gonfla d'espoir**.**

« Harry ! Oh Harry ! » hurla une voix qui lui était très familière.

Harry grimaça, ses maigres espoirs anéantis. Il se retourna et vit deux grands yeux brillant d'excitation à quelques centimètres de son visage ; Cho Chang, sa petite amie.

« J'ai finis mes cours pour aujourd'hui. Et toi ? »

« Ouais, pareil. »

« Finissons notre journée ensemble alors ! » dit Cho avec un sourire charmeur.

« Daccord, » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

_Melin, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Cho et lui sortaient ensemble, Harry avait même réussi à lui faire oublier Cédric Diggory, son ancien petit ami. Mais il constatait que plus il la côtoyait plus ses sentiments, envers Cho, disparaissaient.

Obnubilé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas Cho s'approchait et l'embrassait au même instant. Ce baiser pouvait être décrit comme un baiser chaste mais quand il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall ...

« M. Potter et Mlle Chang, je vous prierai d'être plus discret s'il vous plaît ! » Rechigna McGonagall.

« Oui, professeur, » Dit-ils d'une même voix gênée. En voyant le professeur de Métamorphose quittait la pièce, Cho se rapprocha de plus près de Harry.

« Allons dans un endroit privé Harry, » chuchota Cho.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouva dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand il fit un pas dans la salle, la stupeur l'envahit. La salle était allumée de bougies et une douce musique était jouée. Les yeux de Harry s'élargissait de plus en plus en voyant un lit qui trônait la salle, décoré de pétales de fleur.

« Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? » Il demanda, redoutant la réponse.

« Harry, j'ai pris une décision. Je sais que ça ne fait que trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, mais je veux te prouver que je t'aime plus que tout. Maintenant, je suis prête. »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. _« "Je suis prête", prête ? Mais pourqu.. » _L'expression de Harry pouvait traduire ses pensées. _« Oh mon Dieu ! Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse ! »_

Mais avant qu'il ne pouvait développer sa pensée, Cho le poussait sur le lit et commençait à le déshabiller. Harry paniqua en sentant sa chemise partir. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir malade. Cependant, Cho l'avait souvent vu sans son chemisier et cela ne l'avait pas autant affecté ! Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de prendre ses jambes à son coup ! _C'est quoi mon problème ? Une personne normale serait ravie !? Et pourquoi pas moi ? _Pensa un Harry désespéré.

« Cho, nous allons peut-être un peu trop vite, » Se risqua Harry.

« Chut, laisse-toi aller chéri. » Dit Cho suivie d'un clin d'oeil sous-entendu.

Peut-être que l'honnêteté était la meilleure des situations en ce moment.

« Non. Je veux dire que … C'est trop rapide pour moi. Je veux que tu arrêtes s'il te plait. » _Un peu trop honnête, Harry._

Le sourire de la jeune sorcière s'effaça aussitôt de son visage remplacé par un vilaine grimace. Elle fixait Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? » Cho demanda, sa colère difficilement contrôlable. « Le célèbre Harry Potter peut battre Tu-Sais-Qui mais il a peur de faire l'amour avec une fille ! Quel courage ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Pars, je ne veux plus te revoir ! » Répliqua Harry brûle pour poing, essayant de maîtriser sa colère grandissante. Cependant, Chang ne bougea pas d'un poil. « J'AI DIS : PARS ! »

Vaincue, Cho prit sa baguette, répara ses vêtements avec un charme et partit, verte de rage.

_Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un si mauvais jour après tout !_

-

-

Le soir même, Hermione, qui en même temps étudiait ses Potions, essayait de consoler Harry. Alors que lui-même essayait, en vain, de la convaincre que tout aller bien. Ron, d'autre part, était exalté.

« Harry, je suis fier de toi ! Je trouvais qu'elle te collait un peu trop. » Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, Harry ? » Questionna Hermione, l'air intriguée.

« Oh rien ! Je lui ai juste dit qu'on avait trop de différences, » Mentit Harry. Il en était sûr et certains que si il avouait les vraies raisons, Hermione et Ron partiraient pour un aller simple à Sainte-Mangouste ...

-

-

Deux jours plus tard, Harry sortait tranquillement de la Grande Salle quand il fut arrêté par sa jeune amie de Gryffondor, Parvati Patil.

« Harry, je peux te parler une seconde ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Harry trouva bizarre quand Parvati le poussa derrière une statue en pierre, mais il dissimula sa question.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu ne sors plus avec Cho. C'est vrai? » Demanda Parvati, pleine d'espoir.

« Exact. Pourquoi ? »

« Bien ... J'ai pensé que toi et moi on pourrait … Tu sais… On pourrait aller à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end ? »

Harry comtempla les mots de Parvati. Il savait que Parvati n'était pas vraiment interessé de lui. Elle voulait juste affermir 'sa célébrité'.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit … » Commença Harry.

« Allez ! Ce sera amusant !, » Insista Parvati. Soudain, sans avertir, elle se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Harry était sur le point de l'éloigner, quand sa curiosité l'arrêta. Peut-être que se sera différent avec elle. Pourtant, la sensation n'était pas très différente qu'avec Cho. Ses pensées furent interrompus par une voix mielleuse qu'il lui était familière.

« M. Potter et Mlle Patil. Pour votre information, cette statue n'est pas ici pour faciliter et encourager vos _activités_, » Snape ricana. « Maintenant, aller immédiatement dans vos classes respectives. »

Harry chuchota un rapide « Je ne peux vraiment pas y aller, désolé. » à Parvati, avant de repartir sans attendre sa réponse.

Pendant que Snape s'en aller, Harry entendit clairement, « Et Potter, 20 points en moins à Gryffindor pour avoir interrompus mes pensées. » De son 'expérience', Harry ne prit pas la peine de le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien fait mais il tenait à ses points de maison ...

-

-

En attendant, Snape entrait dans la Grande Salle, mais le professeur McGonagall l'arrêta à son mi-chemin. « Severus, vous avez encore enlever des points !? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci ? » Elle demanda légèrement contrarié.

« C'était Potter. Il était occupé à rouler une pelle à son amie au lieu d'aller en cours. »

« Oh oui. Lui et Mlle Chang sont vraiment très occupés. Je les ai attrapés il y a juste deux jours, » McGonagall commenta.

Snape fronça ses sourcils. « Il semble que M. Potter est très occupé, en effet. Je l'ai attrapé avec Mlle Patil. »

« Merlin ! On nous change notre Harry ! » cria McGonagall, scandalisée.

« En effet, Minerva. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de questions à me poser, je vais me retirer. J'ai déjà assez perdu de mon temps sur ces adolescents puériles. »

-

-

Pendant ce temps, Harry se demandé si son visage était encore rouge. C'était déjà assez honteux de se faire attrapé par McGonagall mais alors par Snape !

Harry ne pouvait pas dire le moment exact où il avait cessé de le détester, mais curieusement, cela semblait avoir commencer après la mort de Sirius. L'été dernier, Harry avait surpris une discussion entre Remus et Ronks ayant pour sujet l'absence étrange De Snape pendant les récentes réunions de l'Ordre. Remus lui avait avoué qu'il était à l'infirmerie depuis son dernier compte rendu avec Voldemort.

« Apparemment, Severus n'avait pas assez 'convaincu' Voldemort pour ses absences répétées. De ce fait, les Mangemorts l'ont torturé jusqu'à la folie. » Tonks haleta. « Cela fait deux ou trois semaines qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Il était sous le sort Doloris plus de deux minutes. » _C'est beaucoup plus long que les Londubats_. « En ce moment, il va bien. Mais je suis très étonné par son immunité de ce sortilège. N'importe quelle autre personne serait morte ou un légume ! »

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux risque d'espionnage de Snape. Entendre parler de la punition que Voldemort lui avait infligé était un coup dur. Depuis, Harry n'avait plus jamais regarde Snape de la même manière.

Les jours passaient et Harry ne pensait plus qu'à lui, il l'observait souvent en classe. Mais ce qui impressionait le plus Harry, c'était sa voix - Une voix douce, mélodieuse mais qui peut être aussi tranchante qu'une dent de dragon !!

Harry secoua la tête, se rendant compte à quel point son attraction pour Snape était grotesque. _Je suis complétement malade ! C'est Snape, l'horrible professeur de potion !_

Mais rien à faire. Récemment, quand Harry se faisait "attraper" par l'homme, il sentait une drôle de sensation dans son entrejambe. Cette fois il en était sûr : Son manque de sommeil ; Ses airs rêveurs ; Son désir pour l'homme ...

Il était amoureux de Snape !

-

Deux jours plus tard, au dîner, Le Trio discutait calmement quand ils furent interrompus par Annaleise. Une septième année, Gryffondor. Harry l'aimait bien. Elle avait un caractère souple et il était toujours plaisant de parler avec elle.

« Salut, Harry, » s'exclama Annaleise tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui . « Ron, Hermione, » elle salua moins passionnée.

« Salut, Annaleise. Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, Non enfin ... Si » Dit Annaleise, soudainement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux inspectaient toute la salle, l'air traqué. « Je peux te demander une faveur s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ben ... Puisque ce week-end il y a une sortie à Pré Au Lard je ... »

_Oh non ! Pas encore !,_ pensa Harry, angoissé.

« ... Voudrais y aller avec Frédérik, celui de Serdaigle. Mais le problème est qu'il est un peu timide donc je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider ? » Harry était si soulagé qu'il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Il te regarde en ce moment » Commenta Hermione.

« Je sais. Toutes mes amies me disent que je l'interesse. Elles ont proposé que, pour le trouver, il fallait le rendre jaloux. Et puisque tu es un si gentil ami Harry, ( Petit clin d'oeil de Annaleise ) je te propose de m'embrasser en face de lui. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ... » Harry commença mais un regard de Hermione le stoppa et l'obligea à accepter.

« Ok, ok, je le ferai. » Rechigna Harry. Après tout, Annaleise était une bonne amie. Mais il ajouta à la hâte « Mais je ne veux pas qu'après ça me retombe dessus, je t'aime bien comme amie mais pas comme petite amie. »

Annaleise sembla horrifiée. « Harry, sans vouloir te vexer, jamais je ne t'aimerai comme petit ami ! ». Harry devait paraître soulagé car Annaleise reprit. « Daccord, on le fait dès que t'es prêt ! »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, choqué. « Devant tout le monde ? »

« Ca ne te dérangeais pas avec Cho, avant. » Dit Hermione, un sourire sournois trônait son visage.

« Oui maintenant, Harry. Et se sera toi qui m'embrassera. Je me lèverai feignant de partir, tu attraperas mon bras puis tu m'embrasseras. Ok ? »

« Mouais. » Dit Harry, pas convaincu pour un sou.

« Oh et rendez le baiser passionné - Comme si tu m'aimais vraiment. »

« Pardon ? » Ca devenait un cauchemar.

Les yeux d'Annaleise le suppliait et à contre-coeur, il accepta.

Elle se leva et commençait à partir. Tout de suite après, Harry se leva à son tour, il saisit son bras et l'embrassa avec force. Il essayait de rendre le baiser le plus passionnée qu'il pouvait donner. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour accentuer la passion. Manquant d'air, ils s'éloignèrent doucement ; Annaleise lui donné un clin d'oeil avant de traverser la Grande Salle sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades. Harry vit Frédérik lui courir après.

Les étudiants étaient encore sous le choc. La table du personnel était aussi silencieuse. McGonagall parla d'abord, dans une colère consternée, « M. Potter a encore une autre petite amie ! »

Snape renifla.

« Autre ? » Demanda Dumbledore curieusement.

« C'est la troisième fille ! » Cria McGonagall, épouvantée. « Vous savez Albus, quelqu'un doit parler avec ce garçon. Trois filles en une semaine ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Peut-être qu'en tant de Directeur de Gryffondor, vous devriez lui parler. » Suggéra Dumbledore.

« Albus Dumbledore, avez-vous déjà vu une femme parler de sexualité avec un jeune homme de 16 ans ?! Vous savez que ses parents Moldus sont ignobles avec lui et ils n'ont certainement pas dû lui en parler. »

Dumbledore resta pensif quelques instant avant de donner sa réponse.

« Vous avez raison Minerva. Je parlerai avec lui. »

-

-

Le jour d'après, Harry descendait aux cachots pour se rendre en classe de potion. Soudain, il sentit son bras se faire tiré en arrière. A la consternation de Harry, c'était Parvati. Et une Parvati plutôt en colère.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier avec Annaleise ?? »

« Rien, elle m'a juste demandé de l'embrasser pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux, c'est tout. Nous sommes juste amis. Maintenant je dois partir, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard. » Dit rapidement Harry.

« Si c'est des baisers passionnés que tu veux Harry, je serais heureuse de t'en donner … » De ce fait, Parvati empoigna Harry et l'embrassa rudement. Il pinça ses lèvres pour essayer de l'empêcher de laisser passer la langue de la jeune sorcière. dans sa bouche.

Par chance ou par malchance, Snape les interrompit en criant de sa voix mélodieuse : « Potter ! Lachez immédiatement Mlle Patil ! Et venez tout de suite en classe ! » Harry vit que tous les élèves avaient leurs regardes virés sur lui. Snape était fâché - Mais au lieu d'élever sa voix, sa voix est devenue beaucoup plus basse et menaçante. « Je suis fatigué de vos singeries, Potter. Par Merlin, essayer de commander vos hormones ! »

Les mots n'avaient pas l'effet prévu sur Harry. Il se sentait bizarre des pieds à la tête. Il sentit quelque chose remuer entre ses jambes. _Oh mon Dieu ! Pas maintenant !_ Harry s'asseya rapidement sur sa chaise pour cacher son érection. _C'est pas possible !_, Harry grimaça alors qu'il sentit son patalon se serrait de plus en plus. Harry leva son regard pour appercevoir les grands yeux noirs de Snape le regarder curieusement. _Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! _. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude afin de le faire revenir à la réalité, mais en vain.

Une fois le cours terminé, Harry recueilli ses affaires à la hâte et commença à partir.

« Potter ! » Le retint Snape.

Harry revint à contre-coeur. « Oui, monsieur ? »

« Demain soir, retenue dans mon bureau. J'espère qu'elle vous apprendra à garder vos activités hors de ma classe et de préférence hors de ma vue ! »

Harry rougi, « Oui, monsieur. »

Harry était heureux que son professeur ne savait pas l'objet de son embarras. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Snape l'avait vu embrasser deux filles différentes. _Comme si ça m'importait ... _Mais malgré ses réflexions, qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry était incroyablement amoureux de Severus Snape.

-


End file.
